


That cape...

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: cape fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be more cape-fetish!Karkat, that's all I have to say... that, and I should do more... this is just a really, really small Karkat POV mini-rant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That cape...

I am Karkat Vantas. I am a troll.

I hate humans.

Humans suck and are stupid and retarded.

The remaining few should all go hide in a hole and let themselves die there. Especially blonde ones who wear sunglasses all the time. Who the fuck even does that??? He's such an insufferable prick, a pain in my spinal crevice. There's so much bullshit coming out of his squawk gaper I don't even want to try and imagine the state of his think pan. I'm pretty sure it's all gone and rotten anyway. Rotten like his sense of humor and his fucking awful idea of pastime.

Oh shit there he comes. All high and mighty with his stupid god tier pj or whatever that shit that he's wearing is.

So fucking red and ugly. Why hasn't Kanaya torn it to shreds with her lipstick yet? Especially that cape. That dreadful cape.

I glare at it with all the wrath I have ever felt, concentrating it all and feeling it seep out of my glance nuggets as though they would explode from it and leave me as blind as Terezi.

I tighten my fists.

I can't stop staring at it. It's taunting me, I swear. It's dangling from his shoulders, all unassumingly, waving gently behind him as he walks...

I can still remember how it felt all wraped up tightly around me... It was maddeningly frustrating... and...

ARGH! Why the heck can't I stop thinking about it?!?! It's driving me fucking nuts!

Like... I feel like I need to go to him and order him to let me curl up in his cape some more... it was so cozy...

SCREEEEE!!!!!!! Ok, that's it, I'm going to go see Terezi to tell her to bash my head in so I can forget all about that stupid fucking cape!

And I should probably ask Kanaya if I can borrow her lipstick, too, just in case.


End file.
